


Dabblers in the dark arts [Chapter 1]

by Alyss_Myrany



Category: Constantine (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_Myrany/pseuds/Alyss_Myrany
Summary: An angel, two hunters, a magician, and a nephilim walk into a bunker. Who's crazier ?





	Dabblers in the dark arts [Chapter 1]

John Constantine awoke to a buzzing, near the couch where he spent the last hours, in his still bloodied trenchcoat.  
Slowly opening his eyes in the mist of his hangover, the "master of the dark arts" was quickly blinded by the light emerging from a distance, and sat up to take a gander : 

"Bloody Hell, what's this again ?!"

There it was : a deep shear in the fabric of space and time. It glowed an unearthly fiery light and moved so fast it seemed alive. As always, Constantine though about the consequences, and promptly decided that danger or not, this had to be dealt with : he grabbed a close-by sword and poked the light with it,. And was instantly swallowed by the rift in his world.

*******************

In another place, a young man was sound asleep, and had a beautiful dream in which he still had his powers. He dreamt that he was playing with a rift to a pretty world, a world protected by another than the winchesters. A world in which super heroes existed and thrived. He though this would be a good world, and he would be glad to be part of it.  
A vigorous hit on his stomach woke him up as all the air contained in his chest was pushed out by the pain and he yelled as he looked in terror at the thing that fell on him.

It was a man, and... Dressed like Castiel ?  
Jack pushed the man to the ground and grabbed an angel blade that Sam and Dean left under his pillow for him but, as he prepared to defend himself, the blond haired man coughed and looked at him from the floor:

"Oi lad, you mind not killin' me yet?" He coughed again, visibly shaken by the travel in between worlds, and Jack lifted his gaze to watch the rift close behind him. The angel sword fell to the ground and he clamoured  
"Sam, Dean !! It's working again !! It's WORKING!!" He was so happy that he forgot about the scrawny man on the floor that started to slowly crawl to the blade he brought with him.

The Winchesters hadn't been waiting for Jack to call them, and as soon as they heard the thumping sound of someone falling, they started running, so at the instant their almost son called them, they were already behind the door, and they blasted it open : 

"Jack you're okay?" Said Sam in a agitated voice. His eyes went to the man on the floor and instinctively he drew his gun, pointing it at the intruder's face. A quick glance to his left informed him Dean did the same, and looked extremely angry about that unwanted presence. The man on the floor lifted his hands behind his head and added : "Clearly, you don't really lik' people Eh? I don't wan' no trouble." He looked back up to the three men in front of him, planted his eyes in Dean's, who he deemed to be the most dangerous and grinned with all his teeth : "I'm John Constantine, pleasur' to meet you mates".

Dean walked the distance between them in only two steps and, putting his gun directly against the man's forehead, he simply said "You're right dickbag, I don't really like people that barge into someone's house. Now get up." John obeyed, still grinning from ear to ear, and added "Not my primary intention ya' see, and if it was, I'd probably pick a ladies ro-"  
Dean's gun hit him in the back of the head, and he fell to the ground like a rag doll, inconscious.

sam - Dean ! What the hell!  
dean - What ?  
sam - He wasn't dangerous, you saw it !  
dean - And ? *Dean turned to Jack* Are you okay ?  
jack - Y...Yes Dean, i'm fine... Is... Is he okay ?  
dean - Yeah, probably...  
sam - Jack, what happened ?  
jack - I don't know, I... I was dreaming of rifts ! And i woke up to that man...  
dean - Sam, sort this out *He grabbed the blond man by under the arms and started hauling him outside*  
sam - Taking him to the dungeon ?  
dean -Yeah, we have one, better use it.

***************************************

Sam and Jack stayed in the youngest's room and talked about what had happened, but to Sam's distress, Jack had no idea what had indeed happened, and could only tell Sam that the otherworldly man was dressed as Castiel and that it threw him off.  
The long-haired giant decided that a bit more rest would be good, but under supervision, and offered Jack to come downstairs, sleep on a couch while Dean and himself would investigate the newcomer.  
The Nephilim agreed, conscious that his powers, even if they were supposed to be gone, could benefit a little more control. He realize that he could have opened the door to Kaia's dark world or any other deadly one for that matter, trembled at the idea, and followed Sam to the living room.

There, they found Castiel, Dean, and John Constantine, the first two standing and immobile but both having furious glare in their eyes. They were extremely close and Jack found it odd that his father, Castiel, would be almost hugging the hunter while having so much hatred in his eyes.  
The second Sam stepped a foot in the room, he felt it root down and couldn't move anymore. His lips closed shut and he could only raise his eyes to the blond man that was still grinning like a demented witch.  
Jack ran toward him but tripped when his feet took root too and only had time to yell : "Cas-" Before his mouth sewed up magically.

"So, you ignorant bastards *Said John with his raspy voice* Wha' on earth are ya ? " He turned over to Castiel "You can't be human, you'r' glowin' brighta' than Manny ! I'll talk' to ye right? " and snapped his fingers, delivering the angel's lips so he could talk :

\- This is ridiculous ! Who are you ?! *He seemed terribly uncomfortable with Dean's proximity*  
Who sent you ?! *He tried turning his face towards the magician but only ended up closer to the winchester's mouth and decided not to move anything any more, the hunter being red with unease*  
\- Aye mate, I told ya who I am ! I'm John Constantine, Exorcist, Demonologist, and Master of the dark arts. And who ar' ya ?  
\- My name is Castiel and um... *Each time he talked his mouth grazed the hunter's who's anger seemed to pile up dangerously* Free us, I do not think we're enemies...  
\- Hmmm... 

John turned around to watch Jack, half suspended in the air by his right leg, and Sam stuck with his hair in the wind, like a bloody sculpture. He liked those hair, was kinda jealous about them suddenly.

\- Alright, and whot's their names Cassie ? *He looked back to Cas* How 'bout your boyfriend there ?  
Dean's eyes moved slightly as he tried to pin his glare into John's, doing his best to say without a word : 'I will kill you.' But the man, for as little as he was compared to the Winchesters, looked overjoyed and happy, not at all afraid. Castiel thought about saying how Dean wasn't, and could not be his boyfriend, just his very best friend, and absolute favorite human, but it would have been lost in blondie's ear, so he abided : 

\- Dean. The taller one is Sam, and the boy's name is Jack. Now free us.

John smiled bigger and flicked a finger. As gravity took back it's rights, Jack's face hit the floor, Sam's hair went in his face, and Dean slid a bit, half-kissing Cas in his fall. Both pushed back as fast as they could and Dean looked so infuriated that Sam didn't dare say anything about how funny he thought that was, and the older winchester marched manfully toward the insect that dared put him in such a situation.

\- I will kill you Douch... *But he had only made two steps that already, the root took back in his feet and, as he tried drawing his gun again, he was forced to stop right where he was. While said Constantine, not afraid at all, smiled again and walked toward Sam : 

\- You don't look so violen', what are you all doing her' ? Is this a "boy's house" as our dear Elvis used to say ? *he raised his eyebrows in a manner that reminded Sam about Gabriel* You're all "frien-  
Another smash behind his head stopped him in the middle of his sentence, and Sam spurted on his feet : Jack had knocked the man out with Dean's gun, which freed the older Winchester and allowed all of them to grab the obnoxious bugger and strap him into the dungeon, iron chair, demon trap and all.

*****************************************

"I swear I'll kill him." Dean was still furious about the humiliating moment provoqued by the irish man. He felt close to Castiel all the time, but that was... Weird. Physical proximity only happened at a precise time into Dean Winchester's life, and it was during sex. And Castiel wasn't meant for sex, and as close as he felt to Cas, that was... well weird. Since the second their lips touched, he'd felt weird wobbles in his stomach, and it was weirder than weird. Started to feel like a curse. Dean gritted his teeth and chased away those thought to concentrate on the matter at hand : "What kind of psycho breaks into a kid's room?!" He'd been walking around the table for a half-hour already, wondering if there was enough ground to actually behead the guy, knowing there wasn't. Yet...  
"Dean, please calm down..." said Sam. "He doesn't look dangerous" added Castiel with a throaty voice "As long as he's downstairs, you know he can't do magic, so, that gives us a little time to understand who and what he is. Let's focus on that for now, maybe we will find this in books."  
"Sammy ! Wake up! It's a he-witch.  
-Witches needs hexbags.  
-Rowena doesn't !  
-Dean, you're being ridiculous, you want to kill it just because he pushed ...  
-SHUT UP ! *The oldest was red as a pepper and turned back in anger* I'll go talk to the european bastard and see what's wrong with that crazy dumb piece of..."  
His insults faded as he walked towards the dungeon, followed by a very silent Castiel.

Cas didn't think as badly of the man as Dean did, and he supposed that was because the "righteous man" never ever even thought about kissing another man, especially against his will. Content with his conclusion, he felt the fear that Dean would be angry at him on his shoulder lighten, only to think about his own "righteousness". As an angel, it was a bad thing to have relations with humans, but he discarded it : there was nothing between Dean and him, nothing more than an extremely profound bound of friendship.  
He smiled and followed his very best friend in the corridor, keeping the pace to stay right beside him.


End file.
